paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol / Aladdin
This is the PAW Patrol version of Aladdin. (Which means that the story is not like the original story like all the other versions) Parts *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Story In Agrabah, there are two pups that are the smartest thieves in the land: Aladdin and Rambi. But they only steal food to feed the urchin pups that can't feed themselves. Even though they get captured by the palace guards several times, they always escape. One day, Aladdin and Rambi did their usual thieving, where Aladdin does the puppy charm to distract the vendors and Rambi steals the produce they need, and they met two pups wandering the streets, but not just any pups. They were Princess Jasmine and her cousin Bedora. Suddenly, two suspicious dogs in black cloaks appear and try to pupnap the princess. Luckily, Aladdin came through and saved her, creating a love between the two, which is the same with Bedora and Rambi. However, on their way home after delivering the food to the urchins, the two pups got ambushed and Aladdin got captured and was sent into the palace dungeon. While Rambi tried to come with a plan to save him, Aladdin meets a mysterious magician, who helps him escape, but he must help him find some special pillow. The pillow is kept inside a hidden tunnel inside of the Pupples Canyon. Actually, the magician wanted to go in himself or send one of his minions in, but the tunnel can only be opened by a pup with a true heart. That's why he needs Aladdin. During the opening of the tunnel, a bejeweled pup tag just magically appears on Aladdin's collar. (It'll be important later) Aladdin wanders down the tunnel and finds the pillow, which is sewed with a fancy fabric in an interesting pattern of the moon and the stars but looks really really old. However, while heading back, the entrance to the tunnel closes, trapping Aladdin inside. It turns out, the stairs broke and the magician closed the opening with a boulder, thinking that he'll never get the pillow. Trapped in the tunnel, Aladdin realize that the magician is really a bad dog. He had to get out and find a safe place to keep the pillow. Suddenly, his pup tag glows and a pink Celebi appears in front of him. It turns out, her name is Rosella, his guardian genie. Whenever Aladdin is in trouble, he can rub his pup tag, and she'll stop time until his problems are solved. Rosella teleports him out of the tunnel, allowing him to go home. When he returns home with the pillow, Rambi is really happy to see him. Aladdin then warns him about the evil magician and his dog minions. He also says that they are after the pillow. Rambi looks at the pillow and gives it a bit of fluffing. Suddenly, a Jirachi comes out of the pillow. She introduces herself as Stellaluna, a genie who grants wishes to good people and pups. Aladdin tries out a wish, and Stellaluna grants it easily. As wished by Aladdin, Stellaluna teleports the two pups to the castle to see Bedora and Princess Jasmine. It turns out, being the heiress to the throne, Jasmine must follow the law and marry a prince pup in a few days. Aladdin realizes it's wrong for a kid to marry before they become an adult. Bedora tells him that Jasmine would have to live in a different castle to escape that law, but there is no other castle for many miles away. Aladdin, caring for Jasmine, turns to a sleepy Stellaluna, who was granted too many wishes at once which makes her tired. The next day, Stellaluna creates a big, strong, and beautiful palace on the other side of the kingdom. Aladdina and Rambi then invite Bedora and Jasmine to the castle. The two of them love the castle very much. Later, some hooded dogs come by and trick Rambi into giving them Stellaluna's pillow. The hooded dogs are really the magician and his minions. The magician then turns both Aladdin and Rambi in to the palace guards, and he and his minions take over the second palace and hold Jasmine and Bedora as hostages. (Rest is coming soon) Characters *Marshall as Aladdin *Chase as Rambi (Aladdin's best friend) *Princess Lulu as Princess Jasmine *Tiny as the Sultan *Skye as Bedora (Jasmine's cousin) *Rinty as the Evil Magician *Gram, Yipper, & Vivica as Magician's minions *Mr. Porter and Farmer Yumi as Market Vendors *Ace as Head Guard *Ace's minions as Palace Guards *Rubble, Rocky, Lilac, Penelope, and Zuma as Street Urchins New Characters *Stellaluna the Genie of Wishes *Rosella the Genie of Time Trivia Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon